Customary lubricating systems, particularly on commercial vehicles, are filled from large lubricant containers when they need refilling. These large containers are frequently large and unwieldy, because they require quite large stores of lubricant to be held in them. The term “lubricant” should be understood to include, in particular, highly viscous greases having a paste consistency. In order to minimize the time consumed in refilling, either the container itself must be equipped with costly and complex delivery technology, or it must be emptied using a suitable delivery apparatus.
For delivery of relatively small amounts of lubricants, cartridges or bags are known which are emptied by means of manual presses. Such a manual press operating by manual force for expelling a lubricant is disclosed in, e.g., DE 19749512A1. However, use of such a manual press results in a relatively long duration of refilling, and is inconvenient and difficult for the operator, particularly if it is desired to deliver the entire contents of the cartridge in a short time.